1. Field of the Disclosure
The embodiments relate to a backlight unit, and more particularly to a backlight unit and a display device which can display uniform brightness throughout an entire screen.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Since a liquid crystal display device, which is one of light receiving type flat display device used as computer monitors, or LCD-TV, and cellular phone terminals, has no spontaneous light emission capability, the liquid crystal display device has an external illumination light incident thereon selectively for producing a picture.
For this, the liquid crystal display device has the backlight unit mounted to a rear side of an inside thereof for emitting the light.
In the backlight unit, there are a direct light type and an edge light type depending on an arrangement of a light emitting device.
The direct light type is a type in which the light emitting device is mounted to a light guide plate provided to a rear side of a liquid crystal panel for directing the light to the rear side of the light guide plate, and the edge light type is a type in which the light emitting device is arranged on a side of the light guide plate for directing the light to the side of the light guide plate.
Since a related art backlight unit has one or a plurality of light emitting device arrays covered with one light guide plate, the related art backlight unit is required to replace an entire light guide plate if the light guide plate has a defect at a portion thereof.
Particularly, if the light guide plate has a scratch, stain, or deformation at a portion of a surface thereof, since brightness of the light at the portion of the screen of the display device matching to the surface is different from other portions distinctively, it has been required to replace the entire light guide plate for solving above problem.
In the meantime, in a case of a large sized display device, a size of the light guide plate can not but become larger in proportion to a size of the screen, requiring cumbersome and time consuming assembly work in fabrication of the backlight unit with such a large sized light guide plate.